


The Experiment

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Penetration, Experiment, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating: NC17, Threesome - F/M/M, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: How HyukJae's two sex-hungry boyfriends turned him into a girl
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/ Eunhyuk, Kim Kibum/ Lee Donghae/ Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Experiment

yukJae woke up feeling something was wrong. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, something was really wrong and he could feel it.

His worry was confirmed as he stood up. Somehow he had lost a couple of inches and something had grown on his chest ... He looked down and made a loud EEEP sound.

He had turned into a girl.

That EEEP he made earlier was completely unmanly, but it was nothing compared to what he saw at the mirror.

It was official, HyukJae was no longer a man.

The front part of his night shirt was potruding a pair of large boobs. It was not enough that he was a girl, but he also got the biggest boobs that could only be rivalled by a porn star. His waist was tiny but his hips was wide and when he turned around he could see a pair of perfect butt. HyukJae looked up to check his face and found that his face was softer now, more feminine, he still looked a lot like himself, more like the female version of him.

Should we call HyukJae a she by now that he was no longer a man?

HyukJae heard something was broken and saw DongHae was staring at her with large eyes from the door frame.

“H-h-hyukkie ...?!”

“Yes Hae, it’s me”, HyukJae answered. For a second he wondered about DongHae's lack of confusion in finding a girl coming out of their bedroom instead of HyukJae.

DongHae’s response was quite extreme, “KIBUM! IT WORKS!!!!!!!!!!!”

KiBum ran to the bedroom in an instant. He almost jaw dropped as he saw HyukJae, but he couldn’t hide his excitement.

“This is great! I didn’t even think it’ll even work!”

“What works?!” HyukJae glared at her boyfriend.

“Ugh ... Err ... I mean ...”

“KiBum! Tell me what works!”

“Uhm ...” The usually cool and savvy KiBum seemed to be speechless at the accusation.

Seeing no answer from KiBum, HyukJae turned to her other boyfriend, “DongHae?!”

“Well ... I guess you should ask KiBum because this was his idea ...?”

After a couple of more minutes of threatening, they finally confessed.

“We gave you the formula we found at Professor’s book ...”

“It didn’t look like it’ll succeed so we doubled it”, DongHae added.

“You know it’ll make an important change in science ...” KiBum continued.

“And then the two of you decided that I can be your guinea pig?” HyukJae glared at the two.

“Well ...”

“Err ...”

“Well?!”

“Yes?” the answer sounded tiny regarding the size of KiBum and DongHae.

“But you don’t understand! You should see this as a new invention! We have created something really big! And with your help, we can conquer the world!” KiBum said.

“Yeah! You’re the first man who transformed into a woman in one night!”

“No! I don’t want to conquer the world! Just get me back to my old self!” HyukJae cut DongHae’s sentence.

Nobody spoke a word.

“Don’t you two know how to transform me back?”

They exchanged glance.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know!”

“Well ...”

“Actually ...” KiBum continued.

“There is a way”, DongHae added.

“And how’s that?!”

“We should ... inject male a large dose of male substance into your body”.

HyukJae cocked her head to the side, “And how is it supposed to work?!”

She soon regretted the question for the two quickly tackled her to the bed.

“I thought you’d never asked ...” DongHae smirked.

KiBum kissed HyukJae’s lips harshly, HyukJae yelped as KiBum devoured her with his kiss. Could it be something in the potion or being a girl changed too many things, HyukJae felt a tingle of warmth travelling down her body as KiBum kissed her deep. KiBum bit HyukJae’s plump lips, somehow they were much softer and sweeter than he could remember, and HyukJae gasped at the sudden pain.

As HyukJae laid breathless from the deep kiss, KiBum’s hands rolled HyukJae’s night shirt up, exposing her torso before finally releasing the pair of melons to his and DongHae’s eyes.

“Wow”, DongHae’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, “This is even better than I expected ...”

“I miss this ...” KiBum was almost drooling.

It was quite understandable, for the two were known as the ladies’ man before they met HyukJae and since they became exclusive, KiBum and DongHae never touched women anymore.

DongHae grabbed the pair of tits and gave them a firm squeeze. His hands played with the soft globes expertly and HyukJae was soon moaning at the strange sensation. Her moans went full blast as KiBum licked HyukJae’s nipple and sucked on the pinkish bud. DongHae was pinching her other nipple and the contrasting feeling she was experiencing causing HyukJae’s back to arch in pleasure. HyukJae just realised that she was much more sensitive in woman form.

KiBum pulled back and let DongHae took his position. He lowered HyukJae’s short.

“Wow, Hyukkie is really wet down here”, he commented.

“That’s because you two ... were ... ah!”

“You’ve never been this sensitive when you were a boy!” DongHae said, he kissed HyukJae’s breasts lightly, “Are you more sensitive as a girl Hyukkie?” he trailed butterfly kisses on HyukJae’s stomach, making HyukJae sighed in pleasure.

“Answer the question Hyukkie, this is important for the sake of science”, KiBum told HyukJae.

“Ah ... ah ... yes ... y-yes it’s different”, HyukJae panted.

“Do you know that a only girls can have multiple orgasms?” KiBum was spreading HyukJae’s legs.

“... Ah!” HyukJae gasped as the cool air touched her mound, “Y-yes, I’ve heard that ...”

“Do you know how many times you can come today?” DongHae asked.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Hey Hyukkie, do you know about female body parts?” KiBum spread HyukJae wider, “You were a complete virgin when you met us, so now let us teach you about human body!”

KiBum used his fingers to spread HyukJae’s outer lips, “This is called Labia”.

HyukJae felt a gush of cold air seeped into her, KiBum parted the swollen lips further, “and this called labia minora ... when a girl is aroused, this part gets thicker” KiBum’s finger was pushed deeper into the tight hole, making more liquid to come out from HyukJae’s wet member, “This part in here ... is called the jack pot, the clitoris.”

HyukJae moaned hard as KiBum toyed with the sensitive gland. She had never experienced anything like that before. When KiBum pulled his finger out, it was glistening with HyukJae’s juice. However, nothing could prepare HyukJae for what to come next, when KiBum lowered himself and dipped his tongue into HyukJae’s wet hole, HyukJae screamed in ecstasy.

DongHae took the innitiative to give HyukJae’s pair of enticing boobs the attention they needed. He licked them before sucking on them, his teeth grazed the hardening nubs and gently bit them once a while, causing HyukJae to moan harder.

And finally, HyukJae reached her first female orgasm, which was the hardest orgasm she ever experienced.

Her body slumped to the bed, HyukJae breath was uneven and heavy.

“Let’s try to give you multiple orgasm, baby”, KiBum was already taking off his clothes, HyukJae’s eyes widened, she was tired after her first orgasm!

DongHae also had stripped off his clothes, he grinned as he stroke his own erection.

“You’re already so wet down there Hyukkie, you’re a bigger pervert than I thought!” DongHae placed himself between HyukJae’s legs, he rubbed his organ against HyukJae’s wet sex, despite being tired, HyukJae’s over sensitive clit responded to the rubbing, causing more juice to leaked out.

“Uuuuh .... haaaaaaaaah ...!” HyukJae threw her head back as DongHae’s member entered her tight vagina for the first time. The feeling was so strange, unlike sex as a man, the female genital was much more sensitive and the fact that she just orgasmed earlier made the pleasure higher.

DongHae pulled back a little, before ramming his member back in to HyukJae. The force made HyukJae’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, DongHae’s shaft was larger than she could remember and it was so hot inside her. HyukJae couldn’t control her body anymore, she arched her back and could feel her body was shaking in pleasure.

DongHae kissed HyukJae deeply, his hands roamed all over HyukJae’s body, memorizing her womanly curves and soft body, meanwhile his hard rod was pistoning HyukJae into oblivion.

HyukJae didn’t last too long, she came again for the second time, her insides massaged DongHae’s hard organ, squeezing him as she rode her orgasm.

DongHae didn’t come yet, he was still pounding into HyukJae.

KiBum pushed HyukJae so she was positioned on top of DongHae, with the new position, DongHae’s member rammed into HyukJae directly, despite having come twice, HyukJae found herself to be aroused once more as she was placed on top.

KiBum pushed her so she was bending on top of DongHae, he whispered lowly on HyukJae’s ear, “Do you know what I like best about you being a girl?”

“Hmm?”

“More hole to share”.

And with that, KiBum pushed his lubricated erection into HyukJae’s puckering ass hole.

“Aaaaaaaaah...! Ff-aaaaaaaaaaaagh ...!” HyukJae could not even control her self as the piercing pain hit him. Her body was on fire, she was so ready to explode.

KiBum’s hard shaft was rubbing against her inner walls, filling her insides and HyukJae could feel it up to his stomach. Meanwhile, DongHae’s member was also filling her from the front, sending the most erotic feeling she ever felt. Nothing beats the feeling HyukJae was experiencing, the two organs were inside her but not exactly lining next to each others.

KiBum started to move, and DongHae kept his pace. The two arousal abused HyukJae’s insides from two different angles, HyukJae was at lost of all kind of sentence, she was like a doll, trapped between her lovers. Hands were all over her, every pinch and pull they did only added HyukJae’s pleasure as she was reduced into a moaning mess. The strange feeling of being penetrated from both ends was just too much for her first time.

With one hard thrust, DongHae reached his bliss, he ejaculated his seed inside HyukJae in strong spurts. DongHae groaned as HyukJae’s tightness clamped hard into him once more. Seconds later, KiBum followed suit, reaching his ejaculation on HyukJae’s behind.

They disengaged themselves carefully from HyukJae’s spent body. Large amount of come spilled from HyukJae’s sore openings, together with HyukJae’s own juice.

KiBum and DongHae were still exchanging glances with naughty looks on their faces, HyukJae was super hot as a boy but as a girl, she was a perfect sex doll.

DongHae watched HyukJae still laying helpless and still trying to catch her breath, an idea formed in his mind and he spread HyukJae’s legs.

“N-no ... Hae ... stop ... ah ... no more ...!” HyukJae groaned.

Ignoring HyukJae’s attempt to escape his touch, DongHae continued to spread HyukJae’s sex, his fingers were pushed deeper into HyukJae and found HyukJae’s clitoris. The tiny bud was swollen and when DongHae pinched it, HyukJae moaned.

HyukJae was once again reduced into a moaning mess as DongHae played with her, “This is amazing, she keeps on leaking!” DongHae commented.

“She even starts to move her hips”, KiBum added.

“Aah ... aaah ... H-hae ... please ... haaa ...” HyukJae’s pleas were weak as ecstasy took over her body once again.

“Like this Hyukkie?” DongHae grinned.

“Ah ... d-deeper ...”

DongHae complied, jamming his fingers deeper into HyukJae as he did the wonderful thing with his fingers that sent HyukJae’s head spinning, she was soaking wet by now, not only from DongHae and KiBum’s come earlier but also her own.

HyukJae’s body was tight, her passage started to spasm around DongHae’s fingers and soon she reached her orgasm once again.

The last orgasm she had took away all her strength as she blacked out.

“Do you think Hyukkie’s gonna return into a boy now?” DongHae asked KiBum, examining the wetness around his fingers.

KiBum shrugged, “The book said it’ll last for 24 hours ...”

“Should we try to do another experiment on him later?”

KiBum’s grin was completely sinful.

The next time HyukJae was awake, he was back as a boy. HyukJae looked down to his body and smiled widely.

He went to brush his teeth and went to take a shower. He checked the calendar and found that he’d been passed out for one day.

When HyukJae reached the kitchen, breakfast was already laid out for him. DongHae was making breakfast for himself and KiBum had a cup of coffee.

“Morning everybody!” HyukJae said cheerfully.

“Good morning Hyukkie! How do you feel?” KiBum asked.

“Good! And as you can see I’m back!”

“That’s good, look, we’ve made you breakfast!” DongHae chirped.

“Wow! These are my favorite!” HyukJae beamed, “Thanks guys!”

“Anything for you babe”, DongHae replied.

“Hey Hyukkie why don’t you try this Lemon Juice?” KiBum offered.

“Sure!” HyukJae drank the glass of juice, as he finished the whole glass, he made a face, “It’s a bit bitter, are you sure it’s only lemon juice?”

He met his boyfriends’ mysterious smile for the answer.

“Dammit! You two!!” HyukJae screamed in frustration, “You wanna turn me into a girl AGAIN?! You two are crazy sex maniacs!”


End file.
